The objective of this research project is to determine the extent to which normal vision can be restored in genetically eyeless axolotls (Ambysoma mexicanum) into which eye primordia are grafted at early tailbud stages. It also involves studies of the defect which causes eyelessness in homozygous recessive (e/e) animals. In order to examine the early development before the defect becomes apparent, we are attempting to produce spawnings containing 100% eyeless embryos. The e/e animals are sterile. Grafts of ovaries from e/e animals into normal albine females, or of hypothalamic primordia from normal embryos into e/e hosts, and grafts of normal heads onto genetically eyeless bodies are being used to increase the percentage of eyeless embryos.